


Shakespeare Crack-eth

by Raggdoll_101



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: 'Shakespearean Language', 15th century England, Bleh, Capulet - Freeform, Crack, Crack-ETH, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, Montague - Freeform, Pocket watch/time machine, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare, Sir Francis Bacon is a shmuck, The Globe, Ugh, What is this?, Wow, not great, wowo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: A girl finds a pocket watch that can bring back in time.... to any desperate loser.





	Shakespeare Crack-eth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



> *Pro tip*  
> This work is at it's best when read in a dramatic voice.

The timing was so wrong.

The pocket watch buzzed alerting me that I was here.

But this wasn't ten minutes ago. The houses along the pebbled street were small and white with thatched roofs. The air smelled slightly of sewage and bodies. 

I am too shocked to move when a man in a tunic walks up to me.

"Who might-eth be-eth fair lady-eth?"

"Excuse me?"

"Thou speaketh in tounges! What art thou name, fair maiden?"

"Er, Juliet."

"O! Thy cannot compare thee to anything on this world! THy art the most radiant being in all London!"

"What?"

"Fairest maiden, you are in the presence of William Shakespeare, your new lover." The man bends over and pecks my hand. He then flashes me a yellow smile. I cringe. "Alas!" He throws his hand onto his forehead, and sinks to the ground, landing in a pile of questionable sludge, "We cannot be one!"

He stands and turns away, "Thy art fair maiden, while I art a foul beast. Life refuses to grant our love, yet it is so strong!"

I blink, I need to get out of here-

"Fair maiden, do thy love me back?"

"Erm-"

"God has smiled upon thee! Granted my wishes, and feed me well! Thy fair Juliet, we art starcrossed lovers whose families art in heated dispute-" He perks up,  "Nevermind-eth, I've got to write this down! Farewell!" He darts off to a small house, (apartment?) and slams the door behind him.

I quickly walk in the other direction and find myself in a giant theater. How did I wander into the globe? Who knows, not me.

I sit in the empty front row and start to drift off when I hear voices.

I look up on stage to see William grinning like an idiot, and pointing to a man wearing a red dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... this was about William Shakespeare...  
> I hope you enjoyed this crack, please leave a kudo if you'd want a second chapter!


End file.
